Magical Wonders
by Tropicalna
Summary: As the Akatsuki start to become more active, Tsunadae decides to send Naruto on a mission to protect a young wizard boy, while at the same time hiding him from the Akatsuki. Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover
1. Arrangements

**Magical Wonders**

**As the Akatsuki start to become more active, Tsunadae decides to send Naruto on a mission to protect a young wizard boy, while at the same time hiding him from the Akatsuki. Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover**

**I decided to put this up because there are hardly any good Naruto/Harry Pooter crossover stories with them in the Shippuuden age, and they're always have Sasuke there…Ugh. In my opinion, the only good ones were O W L S and N E W T S, and I would strongly suggest you read them.**

**So now I aim to make a good Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover. Enjoy reading. **

**Just a few side notes, this is set in the Shippuuden timeline, and the year for Harry Potter is Fifth.**

**Alakazam! It's the Disclaimer!**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**The Harry Potter Cast does not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking **

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi Talking**

* * *

Tsunadae looked out the window in her office. Any moment now he would appear…

_BANG!_

Tsunadae jumped up in alarm and cursed. "Damn it Albus! Can't you find a quieter way to come in!?"

The wizened old man just smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Tsunadae. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I received your message asking for me to come, concerning urgent business."

The hokage nodded and sat back down, sighing. She had sent Shizune to go get her some dumpling only minutes ago, so it would be some time before her assistant would be back.

Dumbledore remained standing.

Tsunadae was quiet for a bit. AT long last she said, "You are aware of the incident that happened here almost seventeen years ago?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I do. Is it about that boy?"

"Yes. The Akatsuki, the ones I told you about who are collecting Bijuu, have recently became more active than ever…" She paused. "I'm concerned for Naruto's safety. He's an able shinobi, but the Akatsuki are all very powerful."

"So you want me to see if I can aid in some way to protect him." Dumbledore finished.

"That's right." Tsunadae answered. "He's one of their prime targets, and they'll probably send two teams after him, instead of the normal pair, since he is the holder of the Kyuubi. Do you have any means to help him? Anything, hide him, train him, whatever, as long as he's safe. There's a catch though, he won't go into hiding willingly."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Well…there is one way."

The Godaime raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Harry Potter. Perhaps we can send him to protect the boy, posing as a student in my school. While I don't expect there will be any real danger to him, at least, not at the moment, there will still be a threat." Dumbledore said.

"You mean Voldemort. I heard all about it, he somehow managed to resurrect himself sometime last year, and is now in hiding, waiting for an opportunity to rise to power once again." Tsunadae sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Correct. Since it only happened a few months ago, he hasn't had much time do anything, but nonetheless, a problem. If we can have Naruto come to Hogwarts, as a student, possible with his team mates, than not only will Harry be safe, but the jinchuuriki will be safely hidden away, for the moment." Dumbledore continued. "If they are indeed coming for him, this will provide a huge, and hopefully, unexpected delay."

Tsunadae nodded, satisfied. "You always have good ideas Albus. I think that it'll work wonderfully. What time do we need to be ready?"

"School starts on September 1st. He'll need to shop for supplies, get a wand, possibly an owl for means of personal communication, and meet Harry. I would say that he leaves in the middle of August, a couple weeks from now. Bringing his friends along will be an added bonus." The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Alright." Tsunadae stood up. "My assistant will be back soon. You'll be here again when the time comes with means of transportation?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent. Thanks Albus." The hokage smiled warmly.

Dumbledore responded with a warm smile of his own as he flicked his wand.

_BANG!_

And he was gone.

Minutes later Shizune entered the room, carrying a sack of dango. "I'm back!"

"Finally! It's about time!"

It was almost like the meeting had never happened. Almost.

* * *

**Like? Hate? A bit short, but then again, a lot of the first chapters are. **

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


	2. New Mission: To Diagon Alley!

**Two weeks have gone and past, and Dumbledore has sent some wizards to escort all of Team Kakashi, as well as all the other teams. (Team Kurenai, Team Gai, and Team Asuma. **

**The only sensei going is Kakashi will be going with the group, but Jiraiya will be out there.**

**It's me again! Aren't you excited? Of course you are. =D**

**The people NOT going are as follows – Tenten, Shino, Chouji, and Ino**

**Disclaimer no Jutsu! (Aren't I the wittiest? XD)**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**The Harry Potter Cast does not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Anything that does not belong in either series belongs to me.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi Talking**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Naruto said, placing his hands on Tsunadae's desk.

"You want us to go to this…wizarding world, to protect this boy named Harry Potter, who is being targeted by an evil wizard who has some kind of grudge against him, and wants to kill him. This is a special S Rank mission that will take up most of the year, and not only that, but we have to go disguised as students and get…wands of our own?" Naruto sounded a bit disbelieving.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" Tsunadae snapped. "Not many people are aware of this, but the ninja countries have actually been in correspondence with this other world for quite some time, around fifteen years. The boy is incredibly important to their entire community, and as such, should have special protection. Voldemort, the Dark Lord as he calls himself, is not aware of us, and we would like to keep it that way if possible."

Neji wasn't sure if the hokage thought this was some kind of weird joke or not, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Lee, on the other hand, was all too ready. "I knew it! I knew there were magical people! I was right!"

Sai showed no reaction whatsoever, as was his trademark.

Kakashi, who had been told of the circumstances, just read his book, and so on. He silently noted that she had opted not to tell them he would be disguised as a teacher.

"Calm down Lee!" Sakura scolded, before returning her attention back to the hokage. "When do we leave?"

"Sometime today. I suggest you go home and pack now. Come back after you have lunch. You won't need many clothes, since you'll be buying robes. We have gotten special permission to allow Akamaru into the school, but he must stay with Hagrid, the gamekeeper."

"But-" Kiba started to protest.

"Silence!" Tsunadae barked. "You'll be able to visit him in your free time, and occasionally bring him inside the castle, but you must remember that there will be hundreds of others, some who are _allergic_ to dogs. You must respect the school policies as well."

Kiba sighed, and Akamaru's tail drooped. "Alright."

"Good. WE've made it so that you'll get all the same classes as the boy, only occasionally differing, as to avoid suspicion." The Godaime continued, crossing her legs.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Neji asked skeptically.

"No, he doesn't know, and that's the idea, that he is kept unaware. He can get in quite a bit of trouble, and if he finds out your identity and purposes, might try and avoid you." Tsunadae said.

Neji nodded, thinking it over.

"Anyways, you need to hurry up and pack. There's no time to waste." Tsundae waved her hand airily.

"During the Holidays, your other team mates will replace you temporarily as you enjoy being home again. After the holidays are over, you will be going back, and so on. Of course, if you wish to stay, that's fine. You will be getting messages twice every week asking for status reports, and messages from those of you who have parents. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. Kiba looked a bit sullen about the whole dog thing, but there was nothing he could do, and he knew better than to argue with the hokage.

"Alright. You're dismissed. I expect to see all of you back here at 1:30. Do not be late, especially you Kakashi." Tsunadae sent a meaningful glance towards the white haired man, who tilted his head innocently, smiling.

Tsunadae's eyes narrowed, and Kakashi quickly dropped the act.

AS they walked out of the office, Naruto chatted with Neji and Sakura bout the mission.

"What do you think the boy will be like?" He asked.

"Maybe he'll be spoiled. After all, if he's very important, he might get whatever he wants." Sakura suggested.

Neji frowned, shaking his head. "That doesn't sound right. You have to wonder about his past, why Voldemort has a grudge against him. Maybe he's had a hard life, and now that this Dark wizard has returned, it's bad for him."

"True, true." Naruto tapped his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess we'll have to wait and find out, Eh?" They walked outside.

Sai chose this time to put in his word. "But won't this put the search for Sasuke behind?"

Sakura and Naruto stopped froze, eyes wide.

"Baka." Neji sighed.

Naruto mumbled something before shuffling off to his apartment, and Sakura followed only moments later.

"Huh? Did I say something?" Sai asked, that creepy smile on his face.

Neji sighed. "Go home and pack Sai."

"Alright, if you say so, blind boy."

Neji resisted the urge to punch him, choosing instead to stalk off to the Hyuuga household with Hinata, who politely acted as if nothing had happened between the two.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later, 1:37 P.M. at the Konoha Main Gates**_

The group was at the Konoha Main Gate waiting not for Kakashi, but for the wizards.

Kakashi had arrived only minutes ago, prepared with one if his 'famous' excuses, only to find that the wizards hadn't even shown up yet.

The disappointment in the white-haired man's eyes was alarmingly shocking, and both Naruto and Sakura had subtly avoided him for the past fifteen minutes.

None of them were prepared for the loud bang that sounded only several feet away from them, or for the sudden arrival of a small group of wizards.

"Holy shit!" Kiba and Akamaru, who were closest, leaped back in alarm.

People like Shikamaru and Neji merely gave a startled jump before recomposing themselves, as their 'cool' nature forced them to do, if they wanted to maintain their 'coolness'.

Kakashi studied the group. There were five of them; Three wizards and two witches. Each wore a colorful display of clothing with colors as vibrant and flashy as Naruto's jumpsuit.

Sakura clasped a hand to her eyes. "The colors!" She exclaimed.

Naruto blinked. "Uh...."

"Are you the guards?" One asked; a woman garbed in an emerald green dress. "We were sent here to take them back with us to London."

"That would be us." Kakashi said. "You are Professor McGonagall?"

"I am." She said flatly. "Very well…One at a time, each one of you take one of our arms and hold on tight. We'll make several trips, since there seem to be so many of you…"

Reluctantly, each shinobi took an arm that was held out for them.

* * *

Several more minutes and a few loud bangs later, they found themselves on a dank cobblestone street. It was dark out, but in the far east the sky was starting to brighten. The ground was slick with rain; it had rained the previous day in London.

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru seemed a little sick from the trip, and Akamaru retched into a gutter, whining pitifully. Kiba gave his dog a reassuring pat on the head, while trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside.

"How come it's dark out, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, frowning at the sudden on come of night. "It was bright when we left…"

"That's because London and Konoha are in two entirely different time zones." Kakashi explained in a bored tone. "It's early afternoon for us, early morning for them. Make sense?"

"I guess…." Naruto mumbled. '_Not really…_'

"Follow me, please." McGonagall said. She pivoted on her heel and opened what had first appeared to be an ordinary wall on the side of the building.

"Whoa…" Kiba muttered as he headed inside. There was a narrow hallway that opened up into an under lit pub. The air was warm and muggy, and despite the darkness, it was rather cozy. There were stairs to the right, leading up to the next floor. The group followed the professor up the wooden steps where she showed them their rooms.

"These three rooms will be split between you all; I am sorry that we could not get you more, but we must be mindful of our budget, and of those who also wish to stay here at the Leaky Cauldron." McGonagall said.

"No, no, it's fine. We do this kind of thing all the time." Kakashi said, smiling. "It won't be a problem."

"Hmm…." McGonagall pursed her thin lips. "If you say so. You'll find on each of the beds 350 gold sickles for each person. This is to be used to buy your school supplies. If you have any left over money, I suggest you use it to buy a few owls for mail purposes, NOT candy or broomsticks." She started to leave the room. "If you need anything, talk to the bartender, he'll be able to help you."

"Arigato, McGonagall-san." Kakashi said. He sighed when she was out of sight and turned to the others. "Alright, girls, you share a room together. Naruto, Sai, and I will be in one room. Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Kiba will take the third room. No complaints? Good."

Kakashi opened the upper left door. "All right, let's get some sleep for a couple of hours. It's going to be a long day."

Nodding, each group split up into their respective rooms, placing their packs by their beds and doing whatever it that they did before they went to sleep.

* * *

_**Five Hours Later, 8:47 London Time**_

Naruto impatiently jigged in one place as they waited for Kakashi to finish getting instructions from Tom, the bartender.

Finally the silver haired man walked over to them. "Alright, let's go." They followed him out the backdoor into a crowded stone room that appeared to be a dead end.

"ER, Kakashi-sensei, did you happen to take a wrong door?" Lee asked. "There's no other door out…and it's a bit cramped in here…"

Kakashi ignored him, reaching up and tapping a brick in the back wall. The purpose of this left the others confused until the wall rearranged itself into a doorway leading out to Diagon Alley.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. Even Sai seemed a bit taken by surprise, by the slight widening of his eyes.

"This is Diagon Alley. I have a list of supplies for each of you." Kakashi handed out slips of parchments with a list of items they needed to buy, differing here and there according to their different classes.

"Alright, look for the places where you can find all your stuff; split into groups if you will so it's easier to find you guys." Kakashi said. "And keep an eye out for the boy, he might be around here. Remain discreet; you're supposed to be Japanese Exchange Students from another wizarding school."

"ER, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke up. He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"These wizards and witches, they do magic with wands, but if we're to be in the fifth year and know more advanced spells…What I'm trying to say, is how we'll be performing the spells? WE use jutsu, activating it with hand signs."

"That's easy." Kakashi answered. "You learn it. You'll be taught simple spells first, and then the ones you need to know for this year."

"And just how long do we have to learn them?" Neji asked.

"Oh, about a couple of weeks." Kakashi took out his Make-Out Tactics book.

"A week!?" They shouted.

"Yep. Well, I need to go grab some supplies of my own. I suggest you take turns visiting Ollivanders, he'll be the one providing your wands. Later!" There was a puff of smoke, and the silver haired jounin disappeared.

"Damn him…" Naruto muttered angrily. "Alright, um...I guess we split up?"

"I suppose." Sakura said. "We should meet back here at twelve to get some lunch."

Ttroublesome." Shikamaru complained as he followed her down the already crowded street, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata following behind him.

"Let's go, Lee, Tenten." Neji said. "We need to buy some books."

"Hai, Neji-san!" Lee trooped after the Hyuuga.

Eventually everyone had gone their ways. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru for the potions shop, and Team Kakashi for Ollivanders. Neji and Lee went to Madame Malkins fro robes.

Kakashi watched them from on top of the rooftop and sighed. It was going to be one longof a day.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I got the time zones wrong…oh well!**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments Welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
